Various devices have been suggested for dispensing precisely controlled quantities or ratios of a pharmacologically active fluid or fluids into a carrier stream for delivery to an end use destination such as a patient. Heretofore, it has been difficult to precisely regulate quantity and/or ratio of various pharmacologically active fluids being dispensed. Additionally, precise and effective mixture of multiple materials has been problematic.